Cola song
"Cola Song" is a song recorded by Romanian dance/pop singer Inna, featuring the Colombian singer-songwriter J Balvin. It was released as the first single from her upcoming forth studio album LatINNA (2014) and her first EP titled Summer Days. The music video was directed by John Perez and premiered alongside the song on April 14, 2014. It presents a typical summer song with a Saxophone- Instrumental from her collaboration with Andreas Schuller in the song "Piñata 2014". The song was certifted gold by the spanish PROMUSICAE for sales over 20.000 shipments. "Cola Song" represented Romania in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 32, edition held in Madrid, Spain. The song received a total amount of 110 points and ended on the 11th place. Track listing *'Digital download' # "Cola Song" (feat. J Balvin) - 3:18 Cola Song (Official Remixes) # Cola Song (Extended Version) J Balvin 4:15 # Cola Song (ZooFunktion Remix) J Balvin 4:08 # Cola Song (Lookas Remix) J Balvin 2:54 # Cola Song (Whyel Remix) J Balvin 3:59 Charts Lyrics We got that Coca Cola bottle shape, shape, shape We got that sugar, do you wanna taste, taste, taste? We take it all around the globe Baby everywhere we go Make it hot when mama arrives Shake, shake, shake Like oh, you know they want it Ay, ándale Oh, you know we got it Ah, smile we say Soy Latina baby Soy Latina baby Okay, let's party, say ole Soy Latina y la noche we own it, baby Okay, let's party, say ole (Ole) I got that Coca Cola bottle shape, shape, shape But how much Cola can your body take, take, take Every time I come around No, you know it's going down Make it hot when mama arrives Shake, shake, shake Like oh, you know they want it Ay, ándale Oh, you know we got it Ah, smile we say Soy Latina baby Soy Latina baby Okay, let's party, say ole (Ole) Soy Latina y la noche we own it, baby Okay, let's party, say ole (Ole) Entra tranquila, pura Coca Cola, a dar tequila Hasta Romania, tu sabe que esto es magia Hoy gusto a Inna, el negocio Web miralias Entra tranquila, que tu no hace fila Sabe a cola cola, sabe a vitamina J to the B, I doubt with a name You follow my game, you know what way La noche es de nosotros y hoy venimos a celebrar La fiesta apenas comienza y la gente y grita (Ole) No le eche la culpa a Inna que ella solo vino a bailar Shake out babe, Inna, la combinación mundial Soy Latina baby Soy Latina baby Okay, let's party, say ole (Ole) Soy Latina y la noche we own it, baby Okay, let's party, say ole Ole Ole Points awarded to Romania 'Points awarded to Romania (Semi-Final 1)' 'Points awarded to Romania (Grand Final)' See also * Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 32 * Own Eurovision Song Contest 32 Category:OESC songs of Romania Category:OESC 32 songs Category:OESC 32 songs SF1 Category:OESC 32 songs Final